Buttonhole sewing machines per se are known. For example, a buttonhole sewing machine is currently available from the Reece Corporation of Gorham, Me. and is sold under the name "Buttonhole Sewing Machine Series 104-100". The service manual and parts list for this series 104-100 buttonhole sewing machine are hereby incorporated by reference.
This buttonhole sewing machine is driven by a single motor. Because only one motor is used, complex machinery is required to actuate both the bed plate and the needle bar mechanism. For example, the Reece 104-100 buttonhole sewing machine uses two clutches to cause the motor to engage either the bed plate or the needle bar mechanism. Additionally, a brake is required so that the sewing lead can be maintained in a predetermined fixed position.
Because the Reece 104-100 buttonhole sewing machine utilizes complex machinery, it operates at a relatively high noise level and is subject to significant downtime whenever maintenance is required. Parts such as clutches and brakes will inherently wear down over time and must be replaced on a regular basis. However, due to the complex machinery a generally qualified machinery mechanic does not have the necessary skills required to replace the clutches the brake in this buttonhole sewing machine in a satisfactory amount of time. Accordingly, a specially skilled mechanic, who is familiar with the Reece 104-100 machine, is required to replace either the clutches, brake or other components in the Reece 104-100 machine.
Clearly, there is a need in the art to provide a buttonhole sewing machine which is subject to less downtime and operates at a relatively quiet noise level. To meet this need, Reece has attempted to modify their buttonhole sewing machine to overcome some of these problems. One attempt included using a reversible motor that included a pair of one-way clutches attached to it. One one-way clutch was used to drive the bed plate and the other one-way clutch was used to drive the needle bar mechanism. However, in order for this machine to operate properly a brake was required to stop the motor within 3 degrees of accuracy. Unfortunately, after only a relatively short period of use the brake could no longer stop the motor within the required 3 degrees of accuracy. Thus, this modified Reece 104-100 machine resulted in a buttonhole sewing machine that required more maintenance and had even larger amounts of downtime.